veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice of the Dead
Speak with the ghost of Liora's dead husband and pass his forgiveness on to his guilt-stricken wife, thus earning the noble woman's trust. Getting the Quest Scarlett should visit the Skullbreak Tavern in the Arsenal District and meet with Liora, a noble woman with a tragic history. (Meeting her may be part of the A Note for A Lady quest.) If Scarlett asks Liora what's going on, she will tell a sad story of how she tried to make a deal with Victor to save her husband's life and that of other Rebels, only to be betrayed and get them all killed. This quest is mandatory. It is an essential part of Scarlett's mission and a subordinate quest to Chasing the Black Grimoire quest. Prerequisites * Reputation of at least 1000. * Of Cursed Chapels - re-opened the Chapel for Brother Johan (learn The Whisper necromantic skill at the Gateway Idol in Chapel, and get the key to the Catacombs from Brother Johan.) The Quest To earn Liora's trust (which will learn Scarlett a letter of introduction to Largo at the Administration Center), Scarlett should find the husband's body and speak with the ghost. The husband's name is Fargo. This quest is optional, though it is required that Scarlett meet with Liora in the Skullbreak Tavern, as she is the key to gaining access to Largo, among other important things. The quest itself is just a way of introducing Scarlett to Liora. (Click on map to enlarge it.) Fulfilling the Quest Liora's husband's, Fargo's, body lies in the Arsenal District Catacombs. To reach it, Scarlett will need the key to those catacombs, which she can get from Brother Johan by completing the Of Cursed Chapels quest for him. The catacomb's entrance is a door at the canal level (but dry, not in the canal itself for a change) beneath a couple of sheltering bridges. The easiest way to reach it without getting wet it is to go through the Platform to the entrance to the Shipyards, where Scarlett encountered the two corrupt Guardsmen as part of the Abandoned Honor quest. Go down the ladder there to the walkway south of the canal below, and walk west a few feet to the door. Alternatively, Scarlett can simply swim through the canals to the door. These catacombs have several hostile Skeletons, Grippers, and Raging Ghosts lurking about. This will probably be the first time Scarlett has encountered Raging Ghosts, who appear only as violet flames in the mortal world, and can only be truly seen or fought in the Twilight World by using The Passage. The Fargo's body (Skeleton) is in the ruins of what was once a large room with a sarcophagus in the middle. To reach that ruined room, Scarlett will have to go up either of two flights of stairs and then go back down into the room. There is a Raging Ghost in the room that she will have to deal with. After defeating the Ranging Ghost, Nox will appear and bring Scarlett up to date on events. He will also tell her to, "Use your powers; there is someone here who can help you." That's probably a reference to Amago, the ghostly Necromancy Trainer in a nearby room who can only be seen when Scarlett is in the Twilight World using The Passage. (Click on the map to enlarge it.) After Nox leaves, Scarlett can get back to Fargo and her quest. The casket is open, and his Skeleton lies against the wall not far from it. Once Scarlett has found the Skeleton, she should use The Passage to see his ghost and to invoke The Whisper to speak with that ghost. Fargo will profess his unconditional love for his wife, Liora, and forgive her "betrayal", knowing she meant well. He'll also tell a story about picking Mayflowers. After speaking with Fargo, Scarlett should return to the Skullbreak Tavern and speak with Liora again. Deliver Fargo's forgiveness, reciting the story of the Mayflowers to convince her of its veracity. Liora will thanks Scarlett with a valued letter of recommendation to Largo, the District Administrator. Reward A letter of recommendation to meet Largo, the District Administrator, who can help advance the Chasing the Black Grimoire quest by providing the key to the Old Chimney. Add 500 points to Scarlett's Experience. (No change to her Reputation.) Related Quests * A Note for A Lady - Deliver a letter to Liora. * Of Cursed Chapels - (prerequisite) Re-opened the Chapel for Brother Johan (learn The Whisper necromantic skill at the Gateway Idol in Chapel, and get the key to the Catacombs from Brother Johan.) * Chasing the Black Grimoire - Getting Liora to introduce Scarlett to Largo, who knows where Sophistos's body is, advances this important quest.